


Only Dreams in Total Darkness

by cardassianscones



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance, minor Caroline/Noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardassianscones/pseuds/cardassianscones
Summary: "Sir George spent vast amounts of money having fun –" Lady Caroline fiddled with the spoon in her cup, "and I want to know what the fuss is about.""I want you to show me how," she whispered.





	Only Dreams in Total Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> For #10.
> 
> A big Thank You to Heather for the awesome beta.

Charlotte turned the letter over in her hand, inspecting it. She briefly shook it, then ran her thumbnail under the wax of the seal. She scanned the contents hastily, eyes widening in shock.

"You gotta be bloody kidding me," Charlotte let out an exasperated snort and threw the note onto the bed, not caring if Quigley heard her _vulgar and unladylike_ language.

Lady Howard wanted to meet her at the townhouse. Charlotte glared at the envelope as if it was the source of the convoluted mess of lies and deceit her life had become. 

"Not bloody going to happen," Charlotte muttered under her breath. She drummed her fingers on the creamy, rich paper, contemplating what her next move should be. Lady Caroline had had her chance at revenge and hadn't taken it, Charlotte pondered, but this wasn't a social call. Charlotte laughed at the incongruity of it all. A social call on your dead husband's mistress. What could Lady Caroline possibly want? 

"Tell Her Ladyship," Charlotte addressed the errand boy who was waiting patiently for her coin and reply. Deciding on a safer meeting place, she continued, "Yes, tell her I'll meet her tomorrow at 4 pm in the tearoom of The Royale."

-::-

Charlotte smoothed down her skirts as she exited the carriage in front of The Royale.

A liveried man held the grand door open for her. He dismissively looked her up and down as she passed him by and Charlotte raised her chin defiantly. She did not like being out of her element and at this moment, walking through the doors of The Royale, she very much was. 

Oh, she'd been to The Royale before, several times in fact, but never like this. Never alone and never during the light of day. She stopped a few steps into the tearoom; scanning the crowd she noticed a few familiar faces – and their wives – but she felt more out of place, less herself than even at Quigley's. 

Shuddering, Charlotte turned on her heel ready to walk back out.

The tearoom was a place of staid respectability with its flowing white curtains, its velvet drapes, and gilt embroidered dividers. 

It was everything she was not. 

"Miss Wells." 

A familiar voice addressed her from behind, blocking her exit.

"Lady Caroline." Charlotte took a deep breath and turned with a forced smile on her face. "How good to see you."

Wide blue eyes looked at her, stark, vivid against the black of her mourning clothes. 

"Yes, it is. Isn't it?" Lady Caroline smiled and took her arm. It took all of Charlotte's self-control not to squirm or pull away. 

The waiter led them to a table near one of the big becurtained windows. Charlotte watched impassively as Lady Caroline ordered tea and chose confectioneries from the dessert tray, remembering, with silent amusement, when she'd offered Lady Caroline plums to spite her. 

They sat in strained silence as the waiter measured the leaves and poured hot water into the pot.

Lady Caroline picked up the tongs and placed a delicate, pink petit four on Charlotte's plate. Charlotte made a face; they reminded her too much of the hideous, dainty dresses Mrs Quigley had them wear. 

"No offense, Lady Caroline," Charlotte took a deep breath, staring incredulously at the sweet before pushing the plate away and looking Lady Caroline straight in the eye. "But what do you want from me?"

Lady Caroline covered her mouth with a gloved hand, stifling a laugh. "You are very direct, Miss Wells."

"It's not every day that the widow of my dead keeper asks me to tea, so forgive me if I'm a bit forward." Charlotte pressed her lips together in annoyance. She was tired of games, of agendas and secrets.

"Your frankness is appreciated," Lady Caroline smiled and took a sip of her tea, a merry sparkle in her eyes. "And refreshing."

"I'm glad you find my company entertaining," Charlotte bit out. But despite herself, she was a little intrigued. "I also notice that you've yet to answer my question."

Lady Caroline put her teacup down and lowered her voice, "It's a bit delicate."

"Delicate?" Charlotte raised an interested eyebrow and scooted her chair closer. This better be good. 

Their knees touched briefly under the table, and Charlotte stole a glance at Lady Caroline from under her lashes, hyperaware of Lady Caroline's presence in a way that caught her breath in her throat. "I'm all ears."

Lady Caroline ran her finger along the saucer, eyes lingering on the tea paraphernalia, a distasteful twist to her mouth. Charlotte wondered what exactly she was remembering. 

"To be honest, my Dear, I am bored." Lady Caroline turned her attention back to Charlotte and continued in hushed tones. "For the first time in my life, I have the means and the freedom to do as I please yet I find myself barely more free than I was before. I want –"

She paused for a moment as a waiter pushed the dessert cart past their table.

"Sir George spent vast amounts of money having fun –" Lady Caroline fiddled with the spoon in her cup, "and I want to know what the fuss is about."

"I want you to show me how," she whispered.

-::-

It was drizzling softly when they took Lady Caroline's carriage back to the townhouse.

Charlotte stared out into the foggy London afternoon. She was starting to feel a bit silly that she'd suspected Lady Caroline of sinister motives; it seemed preposterous in the light of day. 

"I'm afraid the house is in a bit of a state," Lady Caroline apologized as she unlocked the door with a heavy brass key. "I only gave the orders to open it up this morning."

The heavy wooden door swung open on creaky hinges and one of the servants bowed his head in greeting. The smell of disuse emanated from within – Charlotte swallowed around the feelings trying to overwhelm her – too many memories hung in the air like specters, too few of them good. 

Charlotte's unease must have shown on her face and to her surprise, she felt Lady Caroline reach out for her hand. Her hold on Charlotte's hand was firm, reassuring and Charlotte drew strength from the contact, letting it anchor her in the here and now.

"It's my house now," Lady Caroline stated, the tightening of her grip on Charlotte's hand belying the certainty of her tone. She gave Charlotte's hand one more squeeze before letting go, entering the dark paneled, narrow hallway. Without a glance back she ascended the stairs, skirts delicately lifted as not to stumble. "Come, we can discuss matters further upstairs."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Charlotte looked around the familiar room, it was almost disturbing that nothing had changed, when the world around her had changed so much. 

"I'm bored to death of polite society," Lady Caroline said, tugging at the bow under her chin, throwing her hat carelessly onto the bed. 

"You wish me to introduce you to _im_ polite society then?" Charlotte teased, sitting down on one of the chairs by the fireplace.

"Yes," Lady Caroline exclaimed, grabbing Charlotte's hands in her, crouching down next to her to be face to face, eagerness written all over her features. 

"Yes, take me gambling, dancing, drinking. Anything but another afternoon pretending to grieve Sir George's death."

Charlotte smiled back at her. No one should be forced to mourn Sir George. 

"Let me think." Charlotte drummed her fingers on the armrest of her chair. She couldn't take Caroline to any of the establishments she used to frequent with Sir George. Too high a chance that someone would recognize her. She'd also have Caroline nowhere near Quigley's house. She'd not give Quigley the opportunity to blackmail Caroline. That left few places. Well, few places that were safe. After how much it had taken to convince the justice that she hadn't killed Sir George, the last thing she needed was having to explain how she hadn't killed Caroline, either. Then the perfect solution hit her, she'd take her to the Red Hen, Pa was there six nights out of seven. 

"I will, of course, pay your usual fee," Lady Caroline interrupted, mistaking the intend of Charlotte's silence for a ploy for money. 

Charlotte's head snapped up and she all but glared at Lady Caroline but then nodded her agreement. This was no outing with friends, after all.

-::-

"We need to do something about this," Charlotte gestured vaguely at Lady Caroline.

Charlotte looked her up and down, tapping her lips in thought. From her mourning robes to her expensive jewelry, to her exquisite hairdo, Lady Caroline would stand out at the Red Hen, look out of place and probably be recognized within less time than it took her to order a drink. 

"About what?" Lady Caroline asked, then looked at her clothes as if seeing them for the first time. She nodded. "Oh my, you're right, of course, but–"

Charlotte got up and opened the dark wooden wardrobe, pulling out one of her dresses. The colors were bold, vibrant yellow and green and so very much her, unlike the faded, delicate hues and ruffles Mrs Quigley forced her girls to wear. Charlotte sighed and let the sleeve go. It had been one of her favorites. 

Her fingers ran over the wealth of silk, satin, and brocade she'd left behind when she'd left Sir George. It hadn't been that long ago that she'd worn them. Her thumb caressed the  
expensive material, half expecting it to crumble to dust; it felt like a lifetime ago. 

"They are yours, of course. You should take them." Lady Caroline had stepped up behind her without Charlotte noticing, her perfume – sudden and heady – filled Charlotte's senses.

"Thank you, but I can't–" Charlotte choked out, "I– I think I'll leave them here for now, if you don't mind."

She'd come for them when she could reclaim her life when this nightmare of lies and deceit was over. 

"Of course not," Lady Caroline pulled out a dark-red silk dress with an indigo skirt, admiring it. "You have lovely taste."

Charlotte resolutely closed the door. What was done, was done, there  
was no point in wallowing in what could not be. 

"Do you think I could pass as –" Lady Caroline gestured at the wardrobe.

The idea had merit, Charlotte agreed, nodding. They were close enough in size that it should work and Lady Caroline would look stunning in her royal blue dress but then Charlotte shook her head. 

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Charlotte said, trying to voice why the idea made her skin crawl, and her hands sweaty. "You'd, – you'd attract the wrong kind of attention."

"Oh, my." Lady Caroline blushed and covered her mouth with her hand. "I really wouldn't know what to do if someone –"

"I have a better idea," Charlotte interjected, taken by her own cleverness. "Wait here!"

Charlotte returned a few minutes later with a servant uniform of unbleached wool and a white apron. She grinned mischievously as she dropped the garments in Lady Caroline's lap. 

"What is this?" Lady Caroline asked as she shook the dress out, inspecting it skeptically. 

"Your disguise!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Lady Caroline stared at the dress for a few moments, saying nothing.

"You don't have to do this, Lady Caroline," Charlotte reminded her gently, feeling a pang of disappointment nevertheless. 

"Oh, but I want to." Lady Caroline seemed to have made up her mind and gave Charlotte a daring look that had her will down a blush. 

"Now help me change," she commanded, getting up. 

Charlotte was about to complain that she wasn't anyone's servant but for some reason, the words wouldn't come. Instead, she found herself staring at the elegant curve of Lady Caroline's neck. 

"What do you want me to call you?" Charlotte asked as she ran her hand up Lady Caroline's back, fingers tugging at the tight lacing to find the hidden bow, making her giggle and pull away.

"What do you mean?" Lady Caroline asked, puzzled. 

"I can't well be calling you Your Ladyship now, can I?" Charlotte teased, deciding on a name.  
"Stop squirming," Charlotte scolded lightly, grabbing Caroline's waist, holding her in place. 

"Call me Carrie." Lady Caroline turned her head to look at Charlotte and raised one elegant eyebrow. 

"Carrie?" Charlotte tried the name out in her mind. It was very much not Lady Caroline. 

"That's very Irish," Charlotte pointed out, thinking that Caroline was anything but.

"Yes, that's the point," Lady Caroline said smugly.

Charlotte undid the bow at the back of Caroline's dress, hooking her fingers into the lace to loosen it. 

The intimacy of undoing Lady Caroline's dress, revealing her soft, smooth skin, the heavy, black brocade slowly sliding off her shoulders, was not lost on Charlotte and for a moment she wondered how Caroline would react if she pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, if that was included in their arrangement. 

The dress pooled around Caroline's ankles and she stepped out of it. Charlotte watched mesmerized as she bent over to pick it up. Caroline shook it gently to get rid of the wrinkles and dust from the floor before draping it over the back of one of the stuffed chairs. 

"Your necklace–" Charlotte reminded her, her voice breathy and low. She padded the bed beside her, trying to focus on anything but how tempting Caroline looked in her underskirts and how much she'd like to remove those, too. Charlotte dug her nails into her palm. "And your hairpins."

Caroline sat down on the bed with her back to Charlotte and Charlotte leaned close, her fingers fumbling with the fastening of the necklace. A small, round birthmark at the nape of Caroline's neck caught Charlotte's attention as her fingers brushed against it. Caroline shivered under her touch but didn't pull away.

Fingers uncharacteristically clumsy, Charlotte tugged at the clasp. It became undone suddenly and with force and Charlotte watched the string of pearls slither down Caroline's throat and between her breasts into her corset. Caroline gasped at the sensation, nimble fingers reached into–

Charlotte turned away, got up and walked over to where the servant's uniform was lying over the back of the stuffed chair. Lady Caroline hadn't hired her for this particular service, she kept reminding herself. Had to remind herself, because taking what was obliviously on offer would be oh so easy. 

Charlotte walked around the chair, inspecting her work. In the drab servants' clothes, without jewelry or make-up, her hair hidden by a cap, Lady Caroline looked like a different person. A much more approachable person.

Charlotte felt a pang of jealousy, wishing that she, too, could slip into another life, if just for the night. 

"I feel ridiculous." Caroline smoothed down her woolen skirts, folding her hands demurely in her lap. "Utterly ridiculous."

"You look fine, _Carrie_ ," Charlotte teased and went over to the liquor cabinet.

She took out the sherry, holding the decanter up against the light. It was nearly empty, but Charlotte gauged the fingers' width of contents to be enough for what she had in mind. She filled two glasses, holding one out to Caroline. 

"For luck."

-::-

Laughter and light spilled out into the night and Caroline's eyes went wide with nervous anticipation. Charlotte watched her out of the corner of her eye, finding her excitement and good mood to be contagious. She briefly squeezed Caroline's hand to reassure her and was pleased when Caroline held on just a moment longer than necessary.

"If anyone asks, you used to work for Sir George, that's how we know each other." 

Charlotte put a hand on Caroline's arm, keeping her from entering the pub just yet, waiting for her to give a nod of understanding. 

"You really are good at this," Caroline said a little breathless, sounding impressed, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

Good at lies and deception, Charlotte thought bitterly, turning away so Caroline couldn't see her face. 

The air in the Red Hen was heavy with the smell of stale beer and smoke from the cheap coal in the fireplace. Caroline covered her mouth and coughed delicately, inching a little closer to Charlotte. 

The smell didn't bother Charlotte, quite the contrary. She took in the familiar scene and felt a stab of intense longing and for one painful second, she wondered if her sacrifice was worth it. She wanted nothing more than to rid herself of Quigley and her perfumed stench, her corruption and go home. Her nails dug into the palm of her hand, the pain grounding her. A home that didn't exist anymore, she thought with regret, had not existed since Sir George –

Before anyone could see her mulish expression Charlotte plastered a smile on her face and ushered Caroline to a table in the corner, giving her time to take in the unfamiliar scene at her own pace. She needed to talk to Pa.

She made a beeline for William, playing dice at his usual table. 

"Evening, Pa," Charlotte greeted him, kissing him on the cheek. She slid onto the bench next to William, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

"How's your Ma?" William asked with perfectly fake nonchalance. 

"You could as her that herself, you know?" Charlotte snatched the mug of gin out of his hand, taking a sip.

"But then I'd have to talk to her, wouldn't I?" William joked, but there was bitterness in his voice and it cut Charlotte to the bone. He held his hand out for his drink and Charlotte reluctantly handed it back. 

"Pa, I need a small favor." Charlotte hedged, changing the subject. "I'm here with a friend."

"A _friend_?" William asked, teasing. 

"Not that kind of friend, Pa!" Charlotte smiled, holding her hand out for the cup again. "A friend friend. She's new to the city," Charlotte lied, thinking that in some way it was true after all. "Can you help me keep an eye on her, just in case?"

William ran his knuckles over Charlotte's cheek. "Of, course, Dear."

-::-

Charlotte put two tin cups in front of Caroline. "Have you ever had gin?" She asked with a wicked grin, sitting down on the bench kitty-corner from her.

"No," Caroline shook her head solemnly and picked up the cup closest to her, sniffing it curiously. "It wouldn't have been proper."

"No time like the present!" Charlotte lifted her cup and drained half the contents in one go. The gin burned on the way down, uncoiling warm and pleasant in her stomach, dulling, if not easing her troubles. 

Caroline gave her a dubious look and took a tiny sip. 

"Oh my," Caroline coughed, her eyes watering. "That is bracing."

"You'll get used to it," Charlotte smiled into her cup. 

"Who were you talking to?" Caroline jerked her chin toward where William was sitting.

"My Pa," Charlotte said quietly, what good cheer she'd just felt evaporating at the thought of her parents fighting. If she could only make them see reason. 

"That's your father?" Caroline asked, surprise clear in her voice.

"He's the only father I've known," Charlotte snapped, her voice harsher than she'd intended it to be. 

"I meant no offense." Caroline reached for her hand, squeezing it. 

"So how's the gin," Charlotte prompted. Dwelling on how Ma and Pa still hadn't made up was not something she wanted to do tonight. 

 

"And who's this pretty flower?" 

Before Caroline could answer her Noah dragged a stool over from  
the other table and sat down, a huge grin on his face. He reached out for Caroline's hand, kissing it.

"Noah Winston, at your service." The wattage of his smile made Charlotte roll her eyes. That was laying it on a bit thick, even for him.

"What do you want, Winston?" Charlotte asked, managing to take the sting out of her words with a smile. She liked Noah, and neither he nor Caroline deserved to be an outlet for her bad temper. 

"Can a gentleman not say hello without ulterior motives?"

"In my experience, no," Caroline said deadpan and Charlotte snorted. It rang too true. 

"You wound me, ladies," Noah exclaimed with big, wounded eyes theatrically. 

"I'm sure a cup of gin will soothe your pain," Charlotte teased and waved for Big Jen to bring another round. 

Nancy scooted onto the bench next to Charlotte. "Pickin' fresh flowers, Winston?"

" 'course he is, none of the gals that know him want to have him," Nell teased, leaning one hip against their table. 

There was a small commotion when someone shouted Noah's name. People scrambled out of the way, drinks in hand, making room and then someone was drawing a chalk circle on the floor. 

"You wanted to gamble, didn't you?" Charlotte grabbed Caroline's hand, pulling her off her bench and toward where William was taking bets. 

"A kiss for luck?" Noah stepped into their path, cocking his head expectantly at Caroline. 

Caroline blushed and giggled. Charlotte was certain that if she had had a fan, she would have tapped him lightly on the shoulder with it. Instead, Caroline's hand came up to his chest and gently pushed him away. 

"A kiss for the _winner_ ," she said, blushing even more furiously at her own boldness. 

Noah laughed and flourished a bow. "Now, ladies, if you'll excuse me but I have to teach Mad Trevor there a lesson." He turned away from them, grasping the hem of his shirt. He pulled it over his head, carelessly throwing it onto one of the benches. 

"I've never met someone named Mad – oh my," Caroline whispered then covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide and fixed on Noah. 

"He's sure nice to look'at," Nell said to no one in particular.

Charlotte knocked back the rest of her gin, jealous and irritated at the way Caroline was ogling Noah. Yes, fine, Noah was nice to look at and he sure knew how to show a lady a good time and wasn't this what Lady Caroline was here for? 

Charlotte angrily reached for Nancy's gin and got her fingers smacked in return. "Get ya'own, Charlotte."

-::-

The fight was short and brutal, with Mad Trevor living up to his name.

Charlotte pushed through the crowd and collected their winnings, handing her share of the coins to Caroline. Caroline stared at the money in her palm before handing it back to Charlotte. 

"This surely will buy more gin, won't it?"

"That it will, Carrie," Charlotte emphasized the name to remind Lady Caroline of her role. She shook her head, wondering what Lady Caroline must think of all this, of all these little people with their little money. 

"He bit me!" Noah complained dramatically, examining his arm as he stomped back over to their table. "You see that? The fucker bit me."

"Let me see," Caroline said, turning his arm this way and that and was, to Charlotte's amusement, not so subtly running her hands over Noah's muscles. Not that he seemed to mind. 

Caroline pulled him down on a nearby bench, closer to the lantern and dipped her handkerchief into the gin, cleaning the wound. 

Noah sucked in a pained breath but held still until she'd tied the handkerchief over the bite mark. 

"Now, Carrie," Noah slid his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him, his voice low and full of promise. "I distinctly remember being promised a reward."

Caroline gasped, blushing a violent red and Charlotte wondered if she should intervene but then Caroline wound her arms around Winston's neck and looked up at him with her big blue eyes, lips slightly parted. 

Charlotte stared with increasing jealousy as Noah claimed his victory kiss. She couldn't help wondering what Caroline's lips would feel like on hers. Would Caroline moan and tighten her arms around Charlotte's neck, press closer and let her deepen the kiss just like she was letting Noah? Would her kisses leave her just as breathless?

Charlotte refilled her cup, knocking back the gin, making up her mind. There was no point in dwelling on what could not be, but that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun. 

"Ever played craps?" Charlotte reached for Caroline's hand, pulling her up and away from Noah and over to one of the tables. "Let me teach you, it's fun," she grinned.

-::-

Charlotte had long ago lost track of time and just how many cups of gin she'd had and right now she couldn't care less.

Charlotte was aware that she was laughing too loudly, speaking too boldly but fuck Quigley and her stupid rules. She wasn't going to let that ruin her night out. Fuck Quigley, anyway. 

Caroline held out her dice for luck and Charlotte blew on them, watching her throw another seven. She'd been a quick study. 

"You're my Lady Luck tonight, Charlotte," Caroline whispered into Charlotte's ear, her breath hot and tantalizing on Charlotte's skin, as she collected her winnings. Charlotte had to smile at that. 

"Oh my." Caroline tried to stand up on drink-wobbly legs. 

"You alright there, Carrie?" Noah asked, catching her by the arm, steadying her. 

"I'm not feeling so good." Caroline sat back down gracelessly and leaned heavily on the rickety table, making it wobble. 

Charlotte glared at Noah's back and the way he was leaning too close to Caroline, rubbing her back a little too possessively. 

"What she needs is some food," William noted, giving Charlotte a meaningful look. 

Pa was right, Charlotte though and got up. And maybe some fresh air, too. 

"Come," Charlotte hooked one arm around Caroline's waist. "I know a stall that sells pie with actual meat in them."

-::-

The rain came down sudden and in force, turning the street into running rivers of mud and debris. They ran through the gusts of water, hand in hand, laughing, out of breath as they reached the house.

"Thank you," Caroline smiled, their bodies touching as they pressed against each other under the awning to get out of the rain and Charlotte could feel the heat of Caroline's body against hers in stark contrast to the clingy cold fabric of her dress. "I'm feeling much better."

For a moment they stood like that in the entrance, huddled close, as Caroline fumbled for the key. 

They tiptoed upstairs, trying their best not to wake the servants. It would not do to have them gossip.

The fire from earlier had burned down and the embers in the fireplace glowed red in the darkness. Charlotte crouched down and added more wood to the fire. 

"Give me a hand with this," Caroline demanded, standing shivering in a slowly forming puddle of water. The downpour had been sudden and vicious, drenching them to the bone.

Charlotte thought she should be mad at the demanding tone but couldn't bring herself to be annoyed. The sight of Caroline looking like a drowned rat was just too adorable. 

"Hold still," Charlotte said, tugging at the laces on Caroline's back, then turning around for her to return the favor. 

To her astonishment, Caroline did not complain but her fingers deftly undid the bow.

Charlotte let her dress fall to the floor, glad to be out of the heavy, rain-soaked garment. 

"Let's get warmed up." Charlotte grabbed the blankets from the bed, dragging them over to the fire, where Caroline started to arrange them in a comfortable fashion. 

Charlotte pondered the limited contents of the liquor cabinet before reaching for the port and pouring two glasses. 

"Drink up, or you'll catch a chill!" Charlotte pressed one of the glasses into her hand, urging her to drink. 

The decanter had been slightly dusty but the port still tasted fine.

Caroline held out her glass for a refill. 

"For all his faults, and they were many," Charlotte giggled. "George did like his fine spirits."

"That he did indeed," Caroline said, enjoying another mouthful of the ruby port. "But he rarely shared them with me."

"God, he was such a bore," Caroline sank back onto the cushions and covered her mouth with her hand as if she couldn't believe she'd actually said those words.

"He was an unbelievable bore. And he never shut up." Charlotte's eyes lingered on the brass-studded box on the small table by the window. "Can you believe it, he once compared me to a pineapple."

"A pineapple?" Caroline giggled, leaning on her elbows, her tone incredulous.

"Yes, a bloody pineapple." Charlotte nodded toward the window. "In a box."

"A pineapple," Caroline giggled drunkenly again, then looked her up and down, her voice full of the kind of sincerity only the very drunk can muster. "You are no pineapple, Charlotte."

"I bloody well hope not," Charlotte laughed, pleased that Caroline agreed with her.

"He was so bad at romance," Caroline looked into the flames, frowning.

"He was bad at other things too," Charlotte said, remembering just how bad he'd been at pleasing her. 

"I've always wondered –" Caroline drew her legs up under her, staring intently into her port.

"Wondered what?" Charlotte nudged her gently with her foot.

"It's supposed to be – good, isn't it?" Caroline looked at her with unreadable eyes. 

"Yes," Charlotte swallowed around the lump in her throat. "It is."

Caroline gently touched her hand.

-::-

"Show me," Caroline whispered and she knew it was the drink talking, making her this open about her desire but she couldn't, wouldn't regret her words not when Charlotte leaned in and kissed her.

Caroline touched her lips in wonder, eyes wide with pleasant shock. She'd never been kissed like this in her life like she mattered. 

Then Charlotte was kissing her again, soft lips against hers, the tip of her tongue hot, teasing, flicking against her upper lip, making her moan. 

Caroline's hands slid into Charlotte's curls, holding her close, kissing her back with a passion she hadn't known she could feel. This was better than she had imagined, better than she had hoped for when she'd written that letter. 

Charlotte's fingers tugged at the string of her corset, undoing it, urging Caroline to lift her arms, to slide it over her head and drop it onto the floor next to them. Caroline shivered, the soft cotton of her undershirt was still damp from the rain and she could feel it clinging to her body with wet opacity. 

She watched as Charlotte looked at her with an unreadable expression, lips parted and all Caroline could do was lean up and steal a kiss. When had she become this bold?

Charlotte gently pushed her back onto their nest of blankets and pillows, barely missing the decanter. 

"You look beautiful in the firelight," Charlotte whispered, words soft as if she was afraid that any sudden noise would break the mood. 

Caroline smiled up at her and held out her hand, pulling Charlotte down onto her. "You're always beautiful," Caroline whispered. "I envied you so much–"

Charlotte's hands slid under her undershirt, and Caroline arched into the touch, words stolen from her mouth into a moan as gentle fingertips caressed the planes of her stomach, fluttered over her ribs and then – oh my God, Caroline sighed in delight – cupped her breasts, thumbs teasing her nipples. 

Impatient, she scrambled out of her undergarment, throwing it to the side, not caring where it fell, wanting more; more touch, more kisses, more of everything. 

Charlotte's hot mouth sucked kisses down her throat and her clever tongue flicked teasingly over the rosy flesh of her nipples. 

Caroline cupped the side of Charlotte's face, pulling her up, drawing her thumb over her lush red lips. Charlotte captured it between her teeth, sucking on it, teasing it with her tongue and Caroline gasped at the sensation. 

And then Charlotte was gone and Caroline was lying alone on the eiderdown duvet, shivering with the loss of warmth. 

She watched, mesmerized as Charlotte leaned back on her heels, hair undone and falling in artful curls over her shoulders. The firelight caressed her skin, drenching it in a golden glow. Caroline looked up at her in awe and want. 

Charlotte undid her corset and slid her cotton shift over her shoulders, baring her breasts to the chill of the room, unafraid and proud of her beauty in a way Caroline envied and admired.

Caroline held out her hand in invitation. A small voice in the back of her head chided her that they shouldn't be doing this, but she pushed it back into the void. This felt more right than anything else in her life had. 

Charlotte trailed more kissed down her stomach, up her throat and then when Caroline reached for her again, claiming a desperate kiss with teeth and lips and tongue, Charlotte's fingers slid between her legs, and –oh God– through the moist, crisp curls and pressed down where she wanted, needed them most. 

Caroline arched her back and moaned into the touch, pulling Charlotte into panting kisses, running her hands over her back, her face, gasping her name when those clever, clever fingers slid back further, caressing her in a way no one had before. 

And then Caroline was once again pushed back onto the blankets, her hands trapped against the floor, Charlotte holding her wrists down as she lay panting on top of her. Her leg slid between Caroline's and Caroline moaned, her head thrown back when Charlotte kissed her face, her neck and down to her breasts. 

Hot, sucking kisses that might leave marks, that she wanted to leave marks, so she could know that this was not, had not been a dream. 

Then Charlotte let go of her hands and slid off her, kneeling between her open legs, looking up at her with wicked want in her eyes. 

When Charlotte's hot mouth kissed the edge of her pubic mound, the tip of her tongue dipping lower, between her legs, flicking teasingly over – 

Caroline made a small needy sound in the back of her throat, her hands reaching for Charlotte's, twining their fingers, holding on with desperate strength as she arched into Charlotte's clever, clever tongue with every sensual lick, every teasing flick and every wicked touch of Charlotte's lips. Every caress built on the previous until it all came crashing down in sudden white-hot ecstasy, making her dig her heels into the floor and arch her back when pleasure eclipsed around her, dragging her into the white-hot, electric release of bliss. 

When Caroline opened her eyes and her breathing evened she looked up at Charlotte lounging next to her, head on her elbow, lips red and sensual and – 

"I– " Caroline kissed the corner of Charlotte's mouth, drawing her into a soft kiss, "I want to make you feel–"

Charlotte grasped her head in both hands, kissing her hard, desperate, full of teeth and tongue and longing. 

"Let me show you." 

Her fingertips trailed Caroline's shoulder, ran down her arm, making her shiver in want. 

Charlotte twined her fingers with hers, drawing them to her stomach then further down, her hand over Caroline's, guiding her. 

"Here," she sighed as their fingers slid over damp curls, between her legs, and into aching, slick heat. "There," Charlotte pressed their joined hands and gasped "touch me there."

-::-

Charlotte watched the dawn creep through the half-drawn curtains, her fingers gently caressing Caroline's bare shoulder.

Soon the sun would rise and her holiday from her convoluted mess of a life would be over. 

She gently kissed the side of Caroline's neck and snuggled closer. Soon, yes, but not yet.


End file.
